


American Dreams

by Deducing_machine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Stress Relief, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deducing_machine/pseuds/Deducing_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have had a hectic few weeks, with a non-stop schedule and strict rules from management. Their last performance before a well earned break is on SNL, and they cannot wait for it to end. No wonder they can't wait to get to the hotel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Life As A Boyband

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a 3-part one shot - Happy Reading! K xxx

It had been a long two weeks for the boys, with constant interviews and performances, without a break of more than 5 hours, and they had all had enough.Tensions were running high, their throats were sore and all they really wanted to do was sleep. They had one last performance on SNL before they got a 3 day break, but instead of being optimistic, they were dreading it.

Their contact was ended in 2 weeks, and they were being given a hell of a time from management because of it. The boys couldn't wait, they had been under such strict conditions for the last 3 years, but the big guys were determined to make the end torturous for them all.

Louis had been affected the most, having to parade around with a beard for the last 2 years, hiding his real love behind closed doors and defending his "relationship" with Eleanor on twitter. Well truthfully, he didn't type 90% of the tweets on there, not after the bullshit tweet. During a date between him and Harry, Harry received a notification that Louis had tweeted, even though he could clearly see he hadn't, leaving both boys confused. They read the tweet together, saying "How's this, Larry is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard. Why can you see I'm happy?". Louis had practically stormed from the restaurant, heading straight for the offices, however it had ended in them getting a worse contract.

Harry was the next worst, being given constant high profile beards like Taylor Swift and Caroline Flack in order to conceal his sexuality, but in Harry's eyes, being called a man whore was a lot worse than being gay. Management didn't seem to agree.

The other 3 were given free reign, apart from some ridiculous dinner date rules to prove to the world they weren't gay either, and Niall was being persuaded to stay single to keep the girls interested. Management hadn't figured out about Liam and Zayn yet, and all 5 boys were determined to keep it that way.

By the time they had to go on stage, they had all calmed down enough to be able to force a smile on their faces, well apart from Louis, who at moments still looked like he wanted to kill someone. Harry and Louis managed to stand together for the song, Through the Dark, and even snuck a few glances to each other, which they were sure would become Tumblr gifs by the morning.

The final bow was what they all needed, and they pretty much collapsed off the set, straight into the awaiting tour bus, the peace and quiet welcome in their minds as they settled into the various beds until they arrived at the hotel. No words were spoken as they pulled up, rushing out of the bus carrying their bags in through the back door of the hotel, grabbing their room keys and piling into the lift. As the lift closed and began to work, they all sighed in chorus, leaning back against the cool metal walls of the lift.

"So guys, see you in 3 days?" Liam joked, and the others laughed, coming together in a big group hug within the small lift.

"Trust me, if I wake up any time in the next 24 hours, please knock me out again" Zayn said, resting his head on Liam's shoulder.

"Well, I'm making bloody good use of room service, I need food!" said Niall, and as if on cue, his tummy rumbled loudly, causing the others to laugh again.

"I swear, can we please just say no next time we get a schedule like that? We are bloody human beings, not robots!" Harry moaned and the others nodded as the lift came to a stop.

"Well guys, we have 3 days of freedom. Let's go and bloody enjoy them." Louis said as the doors opened and they all rushed out, finding their rooms.

"Adios, amigos!" Niall shouted as he reached his room, before practically falling through the door.

"God bless America!" Zayn said, and he swiped the key to his and Liam's room, pushing Liam through the door eagerly, the door slamming loudly behind them

Harry and Louis stood outside their room, laughing at their other band mates, before Louis opened their room and went in. It was a honey moon suite, with a big 4 poster bed, silk sheets, and plenty of spare sheets on the side, which made the two boys laugh.

"Did they know about our antics?" Harry laughed as he collapsed on the bed, shuffling into the middle so that Louis could lie next to him.

"Well, I'm sure if they don't already, they will have by the time we leave" Louis smirked, sliding next to his lanky boyfriend on the silk sheets, resting his head on Harry's shoulder as they relaxed together for the first time in weeks.


	2. You Are Mine Tonight - Ziam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam sexy time

Over in Liam and Zayn's room, the clothes were already off, and the two boys were under the covers, however they had pretty much no intention of going to sleep. Zayn was lay next to Liam on his side, gently placing kisses to every bit of skin he could reach without moving, and Liam was carding his hands through Zayn's soft hair, pulling on it occasionally, making Zayn moan.

Liam grabbed the back of Zayn's long neck, tilting it up to look at him, before smashing their lips together in a deep, slow, passionate kiss. Zayn's arms came up, wrapping strongly around Liam's back as he pulled them both impossibly closer, the friction between them causing fireworks to go to their lower body, each one getting turned on by the movements.

Liam took control, flipping them over so that he was hovering over his boyfriend, and Zayn's heart beat sped up even more, loving it when his lover took control of things. Liam leant down, gently kissing Zayn on the lips before moving to other parts of his body, slowly working his way down Zayn's long, slim frame.

He kissed his neck, sucking gently on his Adam's apple, before moving to bite at his sweet spot, elicting sensual moans from Zayn, before letting go and kissing the new red mark, proud of his work. He moved to the other side of his neck, making an identical mark, and then began to move down his chest.

He nibbled softly at each of Zayn's nipples, making Zayn moan loudly at the sensation and causing both of them to become harder. He moved slowly down the rest of his chest, reaching his waistband eventually, and licked a strip across the top of his boxers, Zayn bucking his hips up at the touch, as Liam could feel his hard member bump against his chin.

Liam moved back up so that he was totally in line with Zayn, their members symetrical to eachother. Liam smashed his lips back down onto Zayn's, gyrating his hips down at the same time to rub against Zayn, as they moaned loudly into eachother's mouth, craving the contact after having two weeks of nothing on the tour bus.

Liam lifted his hips again, and then slammed them back down again, the friction nearly becoming too much for them both as pre-come leaked from their hardened members, the warm liquid hightening the sensations again.

"Liam, please. Do something. Suck me, fuck me, please Liam, anything. I just need to feel you" Zayn begged into Liam's mouth, rutting his hips up to try and get the craved contact.

"Anything for you babe, trust me, I want this just as much as you do" Liam replied, placing one last kiss to Zayn's lips before pulling away. He slid down the bed, kneeling between Zayn's legs, before taking the head of Zayn's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and running his tougue over the slit.

"Oh, god, Liam. So good. Please, more." Zayn moaned as Liam pulled away, and then took the whole of Zayn into his mouth.

Zayn bucked up into his mouth, moans escaping his lips constantly as Liam swallowed around him when he hit the back of Liam's throat, Liam staying still as Zayn fucked his mouth.

"Liam, I'm... I'm close, babe" Zayn breathed out, and Liam suddenly pulled off, leaving Zayn hard and throbbing, on the edge of glory.

Liam quickly rubbed his cock a few times, smearing his pre-come along his length, acting as lubricant. He lined himself up with Zayn's hole, and Zayn gasped, knowing excatly what Liam was planning, even though they hadn't done it before.

"Liam, you.. you haven't prepared me, I don't think I will be able to take it" Zayn said, and Liam moved up to face him, his cock rubbing constantly against Zayn's hole.

"Zayn, trust me. You will be fine. It will hurt a bit, but it will feel amazing, ok? Liam said, and Zayn nodded, handing over full control to his boyfriend.

Liam moved back down, lining himself up again, before slowly pushing into him. Zayn nearly screamed at the pain of the intrusion, and when Liam was fully inside, he stilled, waiting for Zayn to adjust. After a few moments, Zayn's breathing steadied, and he nodded, signalling to Liam that he was ready.

Liam slowly dragged himself out, before slamming back into Zayn, going slow at first but speeding up after a few thrusts. Zayn moaned in pleasure, his cock twitching eagerly against his stomach as Liam moved inside him.

Liam adjusted his angle slightly, and began thrusting himself into Zayn's prostate, making Zayn scream in pleasure every time he hit that special bundle of nerves. After a few thrusts, Zayn clenched around Liam, his orgasm hitting him strongly as he splurted the warm, sticky liquid all over his stomach.

Liam was close as well, and one look at Zayn's blissed out face threw him over the edge, as he emptied himself into his boyfriend, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and collapsing onto Zayn.

"That... was... incredible" Zayn breathed, as Liam moved up to lie next to him.

"I totally agree. Best sex yet." Liam said, placing a kiss to Zayn's red, swollen lips.

Liam rolled off the bed and walked to the bathroom, wetting a flannel before cleaning up himself and Zayn, chucking the flannel in the wash before crawling into bed next to Zayn, wrapping his strong arms around him.

"I love you Liam Payne" Zayn said, as he drifted to sleep on Liam's shoulder.

"I love you too Zayn Malik" Liam replied, placing a lingering kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, before falling to sleep as well, wrapped in eachother arms, just how it should always be,


	3. Give Into Me - Larry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry Sexy Time

As they lay on their bed, languidly kissing eachother, Harry remembered the presents he had brought for Louis before they had left London, which were now in the bag at the end of the bed. Harry continued to kiss Louis as he formulated a plan in his head for his loving boyfriend, pulling away suddenly when he thought of something.

"Hey, where you going?" Louis asked curiously, shocked by the sudden empty space when he had gone to kiss Harry again.

"I've got a surprise for you. Brought it when we were back in London, but we never had any time together so I'm going to give it you now, if you are ok with that?" Harry replied, looking up at Louis as he rummaged through the small bag he had brought and pulled out 3 small brown bags.

He zipped his bag back up and crawled onto the bed with the bags, nestled between Louis' legs. He placed one of them on the side and emptied the contents of the other two out onto the bed next to Louis. There was a vibrator, a bottle of lube, and a cock ring. Louis gasped at the sight, realizing what Harry was planning, and grew hard at the thought, making Harry chuckle.

"Hello there eagerness, like my gifts do you?" Harry said, locking his emerald eyes with Louis' lust filled blue ones, leaning down to place a kiss to Louis' lips.

Harry moved back down, placing little kisses in a trail down Louis' small belly, and spending a few minutes sucking and biting on each of his nipples, both of their members growing harder by the second and little moans escaping their mouths at the sensation. Harry skipped over Louis' cock, instead blowing a puff of warm air over it, causing Louis to squirm at the feeling as he moved down to his thighs.

He found Louis' 'L' tattoo on his upper right thigh, and bit onto it gently, sucking at the mark as he let go and admired his work, giving it a quick kiss before moving to do the same on the other thigh, making Louis buck into thin air above him. He continued to kiss and bite down each of Louis' thighs, before finishing with the underside of his knees, licking softly at the sensitive skin there beofre moving back up to hover over him.

"Gonna fuck you with the vibrator, but you'll have the cock ring on, so you won't be able to come. Then I've got another surprise for you" Harry said deeply, his voice filled with lust as he grabbed the cock ring and the vibrator.

"Oh god yes, Harry. Please!" Louis moaned loudly, as he took a quick glance down and saw Harry bending his head, unsure of exactly what Harry was doing.

Harry quickly wrapped his mouth around Louis' cock, sucking harshly, Louis moaning at the sudden unexpected sensation. Louis bucked up into Harry's mouth as he hit the back of his throat, nearly causing Harry to gag. As he began to get close, Harry pulled off and quickly pushed the cock ring on, stopping Louis from coming too soon.

He moved further down the bed and bent his neck again, placing kitten kisses to Louis' hole, before jabbing his tongue in quickly. Louis could hardly keep still above him, so Harry grabbed his hips to still them. Harry became impossibly hard at the knowledge that it was him that was making Louis like this, it was him that could wreck Louis into a moaning mess.

After a few minutes, he moved away, grabbing the lube and the vibrator. He flicked open the lid to the lube, pouring it generously over the toy, before slowly pushing it into Louis' open hole. Louis screamed at the intrusion, the pain of the wider, longer object searing through him, but Harry stopped when it was fully in, letting Louis adjust before he turned it on.

Louis nodded his head after a few seconds, and Harry flicked it to the lowest setting, the vibrations sending shock waves of arousal through Louis' body. He left it again, and then slowly began to move it around, trying to find the bundle of nerves that would make Louis scream.

After a few movements, he hit his prostate, and Louis' back arched off the bed, screaming in pleasure. Louis couldn't think of anything better, apart from Harry's cock, which could cause him to feel as good as this. Harry turned up the setting to the highest level, not bothering with the ones in between, and Louis clenched down on it, so close to his release however the cock ring was stopping him from doing anything.

Harry continued to tease Louis for a few more minutes, before quickly turning it off, pulling it out, and pouring lube over his own cock, giving himself a few quick thursts before pushing inside of Louis. They both moaned at the sensation, as Harry slowly slid in and out of Louis, the only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing, moans and the slap of the skin when Harry ended up balls deep. Louis grabbed Harry's hair, pulling him towards him and slamming their lips together as Harry continued to thrust relentlessly into his boyfriend.

They snogged feverishly, as if it was the last day on earth, wanting to reach every part of eachother, the sensations building up to a high they had never reached before. Harry moved his hand down and slid off the cock ring, and after a few thrusts, Louis was coming between them with think hot spurts, stronger than ever before. Harry quickly grabbed the last brown bag and took out the final item, hiding it from Louis, who was still riding out his high. 

As Louis clenched around him, Harry became close, and after a few thrusts, he was coming deep inside his boyfriend, his juices filling him up as he rode it out. He quickly pulled out before he had finished, and replaced his cock with the final item, a butt plug, which made Louis gasp in surprise while Harry emptied the rest of himself over Louis' belly, their cum mixing together.

"You said you wanted to try it once, and I never forgot" said Harry, as he collapsed beside his boyfriend.

"You are a genius, Mr Harry Styles. " Louis said, placing a tender kiss to Harry's lips.

"I think we are in need of a shower don't you?" Said Harry, and Louis agreed.

Harry slid from the bed and then went round the other side to carry Louis to the bathroom. When he placed Louis on the floor, his bum clenched around the plug, and he moaned at the feeling.

It's safe to say, it's a good job they didn't have an interview tomorrow...


End file.
